Professor Parenthesis
Professor Parenthesis is the main antagonist of the Disney Channel TV special, The O.W.C.A. Files, based on the Emmy-Award animated series, Phineas and Ferb. He is a talking flea posing as an evil scientist bent on taking over O.W.C.A. with the usage of robotic fleas and specialized flea collars to take control all of O.W.C.A.'s agents to do his bidding for him. Unlike most villains in the series, he is clearly a more intelligent and dangerous villain, always putting on a few tricks up his sleeve. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Appearance In his usual appearance, Professor Parenthesis has tan skin, blue eyes, and light yellow hair pointing up on his forehead. His head resembles to that of a round bracket, hence his name. He wears a white lab coat with two light-green shoulder pads, green shorts, and pink slippers. However, this appearance was nothing more than a android to covet his true form: that of a tiny blue four-armed flea with a white shirt and pink slippers. Parenthesis' android is capable of procuring four mechanical tentacles as back-up weapons and a giant LCD screen to show his true face to his enemies. Role He first appeared in a hologram when Major Monogram and Carl learned that all of O.W.C.A.'s agents (except for Perry and his team of trainees) have been infested with robotic fleas. Parenthesis claimed that he knew Monogram during their young years in biology class 30 years ago, but Monogram doesn't remember him at all (even when Parenthesis successfully announced some of the names of their classmates). Parenthesis stated he had never been noticed by Monogram, and that he was the one who sent the robotic fleas to infest the agents to get his attention. Parenthesis also states that he has a remote that will allow the fleas to take control of every agent's neuron system, which will allow him to take full command of the agents' will. As he activates the remote, all the animal agents turn against Monogram and Carl, who are then forced hide away. Knowing that Perry and the team are the only ones who aren't infested, Parenthesis awaits for their arrival in his lair at the Grand Canyon, where he traps them and explains to them about his plan, stating that in 28 minutes, he will be having permanent control of all of the remaining agents. Parenthesis then sets off his death trap before leaving for O.W.C.A.'s headquarters with his giant robotic fleas, hoping that Perry and his friends will perish in the explosion, though the agents are saved by their new member, the former evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Parenthesis then arrived to O.W.C.A. HQ, just as Monogram and Carl are finally caught trying to escape. As Parenthesis gloats about his plan coming to success, he stated that he'll be using the opportunity to spread his robotic fleas to wreak havoc around the world in order to smear the good name of O.W.C.A.. However, Perry arrives to the rescue and manages to kick Parenthesis in the face. However, suddenly, Parenthesis' head just fell off, revealing to be an android. Despite this, the android was still able to function as the true Parenthesis was finally revealed to a tiny talking flea. As the android sprouts a giant LCD screen (to show Parenthesis' true face) and four mechanical tentacles, Parenthesis had several of the animal agents to hold Monogram and Carl hostage while he and his giant robotic fleas pursue Perry around the training grounds. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz and the agent trainees manage to concoct a perfect trap for Parenthesis and his robotic fleas (per Perry's instructions), and Karen the Cat was able to destroy the giant fleas with her set of skills. Despite being outnumbered, Parenthesis gloats that he still will be having permanent control of the animal agents in just 5 seconds (according to his remote). However, a household fan falls onto the android, causing it to malfunction and losing hold of the remote, causing it to break and destroy all the robotic fleas, and freeing all of the agents from Parenthesis' control. With his plans foiled, Parenthesis attempts to escape, but Doofenshmirtz captures him with a pair of tweezers and places him inside a pill capsule as punishment for his crimes. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Creator Category:Robot Pilots Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Supervillains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trap Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Business Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Big Bads Category:Weaklings Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Fighter Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hegemony